


My Enemy, My Lover

by TheTruthBetween



Series: smut_69 [12]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was her job, her mark, her sworn enemy, despite the smile she gave him when their eyes met.</p><p>smut_69 Prompt #60: Enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Enemy, My Lover

During the day, she kept the facts in a quiet place in the back of her mind. He was an assignment, a man she was studying, a man she was gathering evidence against. He was her job, her mark, her sworn enemy, despite the smile she gave him when their eyes met.

During the day, she played his game, being his girlfriend, his lover, his wife in all but name. She told him the lies he needed to hear, the untruths that kept her place in his life secure. That kept her life secure. He wouldn't hesitate to kill her if he knew the facts.

During the day, she was part of a family, playing with his son and being at his side. She doted on him to distract him, while noting all the things that would be later turned against him. She betrayed the trust she'd manipulated him to give, and hid her tracks, lest he discover her deception.

During the day, she carefully maintained the lie, while secretly feeding the truth.

But at night, with his body between her thighs and pleasure playing her nerves, then she allowed herself brief moments of clarity, of untainted truth. She allowed herself the knowledge that her enemy was not only her lover, but also her love, and that one day, when she broke apart his life, her heart would suffer the same fate.


End file.
